A study in linguistics
by Atinauj
Summary: TRADUCTION Sherlock Holmes et John Watson ont leur propre langue, qui ne contient que peu de mots et de très brèves expressions du visage, mais que John a rapidement assimilée comme le seul moyen de tenir une conversation sincère avec son colocataire.
1. Prologue

**Note de la traductrice:** Comme vous l'avez compris ceci est une traduction de la géniale fanfiction de rizandace : "A study in linguistic". Si vous comprenez l'anglais je ne peux que vous conseillez de filer la lire en version originale parce qu'elle vaut vraiment le coup. Si ce n'est pas le cas, cette traduction est pour vous! Je ne considère pas qu'elle soit parfaite (loin - très loin de là) mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour retrouver l'esprit du texte de base. Je pense que c'est une des meilleures interprétations de la série -et surtout des personnages- que j'ai lu, alors profitez en bien!

En ce qui concerne les reviews n'hésitez pas à vous lâcher, c'est fait pour ça. Si c'est un problème de traduction j'en prendrai bonne note, et si c'est à propos du texte en lui-même je transmettrai à rizandace, bien que je sois sûre que ça lui ferait encore plus plaisir si vous alliez lui laisser un mot sur sa propre fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur:<strong> J'ai écrit ceci avant la saison deux, et ça ne prend donc pas du tout en compte la deuxième saison. Si je reçois des retours positifs, je réfléchirai à la possibilité d'écrire une suite basée sur la saison 2.

Mon principe avec les reviews est... vous devez définitivement en laisser! Si vous avez écrit quelque chose sur l'un des fandom que j'ai regardé/lu, alors je vous retournerai la faveur. J'adore avoir des conversations sur des séries/livres/films qui m'ont passionné.

Il y a 27 chapitres à cette histoire - un court prologue, et 26 chapitres pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet. Vous devez les lire dans l'ordre. Certains peuvent être pris à part, mais d'autres sont reliés par des thèmes communs. Vous devriez être capable de vous en rendre compte, j'espère!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Sherlock Holmes et John Watson ont leur propre langue. Une langue qui ne contient que peu de mots et de très brèves expressions du visage, mais que John a rapidement assimilé comme le seul moyen qu'il avait de tenir une conversation sincère avec son colocataire excentrique.

Sherlock ne montrant pas ses "émotions", John a appris comment les traduire sans aborder le sujet de manière directe. John n'aimant pas parler de l'Afghanistan, Sherlock a appris à contourner le sujet le plus souvent possible.

Cela laisse perplexe le reste du monde, mais, après tout, le reste du monde compte-t-il?


	2. Apples

**I. Apples **_(Pommes)_

Quand John Watson passa le seuil de l'appartement, il fut accueilli par la vision de Sherlock allongé sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur son portable avec un regard concentré prouvant qu'il était plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Dans ces moments là, John préférait habituellement ne pas le déranger. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il s'en fichait complètement.

"Est-ce que tu a fait les courses?" demanda-t-il. Bien sûr, ce qu'il pensait réellement était - _Je sais parfaitement que tu n'y es pas allé, idiot. Je veux juste savoir quelle excuse tu vas trouver cette fois-ci._

"D'un certain point de vue" répondit Sherlock en secouant sa tête pour sortir de sa contemplation. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse que John attendait. Il soupira, se demandant ce que le détective consultant avait encore pu faire, posa sa veste sur un fauteuil et s'avança jusqu'au frigo qu'il ouvrit avec un peu d'appréhension.

"Des pommes" s'exclama-t-il, ce qui pourrait être à peu près traduit par -_Tu nous as acheté assez de pommes pour remplir un réfrigérateur. Où sont tous les putains d'autres trucs dont nous avons besoin?_

"J'expérimente." _Ne sois pas idiot, John. Tu ne peux pas en _manger._ J'ai un projet en cours._

"Tu es vraiment - insupportable," dit John. Pas de sens caché derrière celle-là.

La bouche de Sherlock s'étira en un sourire pendant que John revenait dans le salon. _Oui, je sais. Et pourtant tu es ici._

"Je partirai un jour, espèce de crétin arrogant. Je partirai. Ne pense pas que je vais rester si tu as ce type de comportement." Mais Sherlock remarqua inconsciemment l'affection de John malgré son ton exaspéré et il reformula mentalement ce que ces mots avaient vraiment voulut dire. _Je ne vais pas partir. Je veux juste te faire réagir._ Cela ne fonctionnait pas, pourtant. En réponse Sherlock roula des yeux.

_Ne sois pas offensant. Tu ne vas aller nulle part._

"Ce n'est pas la peine d'être si impulsif, John. Tu _me_ dois la vie après tout." Le ton de Sherlock était détaché mais, comme toujours, ses mots possédaient un double sens quand on les écoutait vraiment. _Nous sommes frères d'armes maintenant. Tu as tiré sur Jefferson Hope, et je t'ai sauvé de Shan. Tu ne partiras pas._

"Je t'ai sauvé le premier!" s'indigna John. "En plus, si ce n'avait pas été pour toi, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de sauver qui que ce soit." _Bien sur que je ne partirai pas. Ne sois pas idiot. Pense juste à faire les courses la prochaine fois. _

"C'est vrai," admit Sherlock, d'un ton pacifique, "Tu peux prendre une pomme. Mais une seule." _Parce que nous sommes amis._

"Oh, chouette, merci beaucoup." Sarcastique. Celle-là encore était facile. _J'irai faire les courses demain._


	3. Boredom

II. Boredom

Quand Sherlock s'ennuyait, le monde entier était au courant. John pouvait facilement en reconnaître les signes, mais ce n'était pas un très grand exploit. N'importe qui ayant passé plus d'une journée auprès de Sherlock Holmes alors qu'il s'ennuyait avait peu de chances de l'oublier.

Il y avait deux stades. Le premier était assez silencieux. S'ils avaient assez de chance, John était chez eux quand la crise surgissait et, ensemble, ils pouvaient éviter la catastrophe.

Sherlock pouvait rester couché sur son lit pendant des heures sans bouger, fixant le plafond de manière égarée, les yeux assombri dans une représentation inhabituelle d'égarement. Parfois une simple querelle pouvait l'en faire revenir.

John pouvait lire l'urgence de la situation sur le visage de Sherlock, et agir en conséquences. Parfois, une petite embrouille à propos d'un bon d'achat oublié ou de bouts de corps dispersés dans l'appartement suffisait. D'autres fois, il lançait la conversation sur le comportement incorrect de Sherlock envers Sarah ou Lestrade ou toute autre personne lui venant à l'esprit.

Si Sherlock répliquait, cela voulait dire que son esprit serait occupé pendant au moins un moment, remplaçant normalement l'ennui pendant quelques heures.

La plupart du temps, cependant, John était au travail ou avec Sarah quand le premier stade commençait. Bien souvent, il était rentré dans l'appartement et avait trouvé Sherlock déjà ancré dans son deuxième stade : le mode Destruction.

Il y avait seulement deux remèdes efficaces contre ce type d'ennui. Alors que Sherlock tirait sur le mur plein de trous, ou qu'il mélangeait des produits chimiques au hasard, de façon à donner à l'appartement tout entier l'odeur de cheveux brûlés pendant des jours, John envoyait un pas-si-subtile-que-ça message à Lestrade.

Il se sentait coupable, dans ce genre de scénarios, d'autant espérer que quelqu'un ait récemment commis un crime créatif. Mais Sherlock était une menace non négligeable, et une affaire novatrice et unique était l'un des seuls moyens de le sortir de son état.

Le seconde manière de le faire était plus hautement risquée, et à utiliser seulement dans les scénarios les plus désespérés. Quand John vit Sherlock sortir quelques doigts humains congelés du réfrigérateur et les observer avec une curiosité alarmante, il soupira. Lestrade venait juste de répondre négativement à son texto - rien de nouveau.

Il serra son téléphone entre ses mains - Cela pourrait sortir Sherlock de sa léthargie et lui rendre son état de supériorité habituel, mais cela avait un prix. Il allait être désobligeant et grincheux tout le reste de la journée, mais c'était une condition légèrement plus tolérable que l'ennui.

John fronça le nez de dépit, et pressa la touche envoyer.

_Mycroft, pourriez-vous passer un coup de fil à votre frère? Je pense qu'il a besoin de quelque chose pour se distraire. _

Sherlock s'arrêta, sur le point de tremper l'un des doigts dans une solution fortement douteuse. Entendant la légère vibration de son téléphone, il tâtonna sa poche, soupçonnant une nouvelle affaire passionnante.

Puis il lut le nom de l'expéditeur. "John! T'as quand même pas fait ça?"


	4. Case

**III. Case** _(Affaire)_

"John, allons-y!" s'exclama brusquement Sherlock, sa voix cachant à peine son excitation. Il était tôt ce vendredi matin et il faisait morne et gris dans la rue longeant le 221B - le temps typique d'un matin de mars à Londres.

"J'ai du travail, Sherlock," dit John d'un air las en descendant les escaliers d'un pas lourd, sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée.

"Lestrade a appelé. J'ai besoin de toi pour une affaire," rechigna Sherlock. John traduit cette simple phrase dans son esprit. -_J'ai appris à compter sur toi __et je prends réellement ton opinion en compte, bien plus que celle de n'importe qui à Scotland Yard. Et n'espère jamais me faire dire ça à voix haute. _

John soupira. "Je ne peux vraiment pas."

Sherlock lui lança un coup d'œil nonchalant sachant que ce que John pensait était - _Je ne devrais vraiment pas parce que j'ai du boulot. Mais si j'appelle Sarah, elle peut me couvrir et je peux venir avec toi. Je fais semblant d'être réticent pour sauver mon apparence de bon employé._

"Dispense-nous d'un inutile débat, tu veux?" dit Sherlock négligemment. "J'appelle un taxi."

John grommela de son grommellement de rigueur et décrocha sa veste du porte-manteau tout en récupérant son portable de sa poche. Il appuya sur quelques touches avant de le porter à son oreille et de descendre dans la rue à la suite de Sherlock.

"Hey, Sarah, écoute. Je ne peux pas venir aujourd'hui, j'ai - Oui, eh bien... super, merci beaucoup." Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Sherlock qui tirait son sourire habituel. _Tout ce que tu fais est tellement prévisible que c'en est comique._

John ferma les yeux et se tourna vers la rue, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. _Je déteste que tu aies toujours raison._ Puis il fit tourner son portable entre ses mains pendant un moment pour feindre l'indifférence._ Si tu continues à agir avec autant de supériorité, je rappelle Sarah immédiatement et je lui dis que finalement je viens, je _peux _faire ça._

Le taxi s'arrêta devant le trottoir. Sherlock s'avança et tint la porte ouverte avec une courtoisie outrancière. "Après toi." _Tu ne le feras jamais._

John rangea son téléphone dans sa poche avec un soupir, parce que Sherlock, comme toujours, avait raison.


	5. Detective Inspector

**IV. Detective Inspector**

Lestrade regardait les deux hommes s'approcher avec son habituel air sceptique. Il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi Sherlock semblait tant apprécier John Watson. _Et par apprécier, je veux dire qu'il ne l'a pas encore assez insulté pour le faire fuir loin de lui._

"Sherlock, merci d'être venu," dit Lestrade. Il avait décidé que l'accueillir poliment était la meilleure chose à faire. Pour toute salutation, Sherlock agita sèchement la main en passant à côté de lui et passa sous le ruban de signalisation.

Lestrade, habitué à ce comportement, haussa les épaules. Mais John, qui suivait Sherlock de près, comme toujours, posa brièvement sa main sur l'épaule du plus grand des deux hommes. Lestrade regarda Sherlock qui se tendait, et grimaça. John était en train de réprimander Sherlock et cela avait beau être agréable de ne pas être en train de recevoir l'une de ces critiques, il n'aimait tout de même pas beaucoup voir Sherlock se faire rabaisser.

A son grand étonnement cependant, Sherlock se retourna et soupira. "Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi," marmonna-t-il à contre cœur. Il se tut une seconde. "Ça y est, tu es content?" Il se retourna vers John qui roula des yeux et passa à son tour de l'autre côté du ruban. Après un instant, pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire brièvement et de suivre Sherlock.

Lestrade n'en croyait pas ses yeux. "Ce mec, John, le fait se comporter comme une personne normale!" Remarqua-t-il pour lui-même.

Sally Donovan qui arrivait à ce moment, renifla pour signifier sa méfiance. _Sherlock Holmes se comporter poliment. Vous avez de l'espoir._

Mais, quand Anderson fit sur le cadavre une remarque que Sherlock, évidemment, désapprouvait, elle fut forcée d'admettre que Lestrade avait marqué un point.

Le détective consultant était juste en train d'ouvrir la bouche avec un arrogant sourire quand il remarqua le regard que lui lançait John . Resté sur le côté, il avait les lèvre serrées dans une expression augurant sa désapprobation. Anderson était déjà irrité par l'insulte qu'il sentait venir. Il s'aperçut, stupéfait, que Sherlock avait gardé la bouche fermé et s'était retourné sans un mot pour examiner le cadavre, se contentant de jeter un regard désobligeant à John par dessus son épaule.

John sourit discrètement devant la moue de Sherlock. Remballer Anderson était, après tout, une de ses activités préférées.


	6. Enemy

**V. Enemy**

Sherlock ressentait seulement une légère pointe de culpabilité d'avoir trompé John. En fait, il n'avait pas exactement donné à Mycroft la clé USB récemment retrouvée. Il avait de _bien plus_ intéressants projets en tête. Par ailleurs, si John n'était pas là, Sherlock n'aurait pas à se laisser distraire par son inquiétude pour lui quand il se retrouverait en face-à-face avec Moriarty. C'était une chose étrange - par le passé, Sherlock n'aurait jamais eu la moindre pensée pour sa _propre_ sécurité et encore moins pour celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais John était différent. John serait mort pour lui, et ça, c'était nouveau, vraiment.

La piscine était sinistre et silencieuse, pleine d'échos de temps meilleurs oubliés. Sherlock n'aurait pas pu choisir un lieu plus approprié pour cette confrontation.

Mais la joie qu'il ressentait disparu, remplacée par une certitude insupportable, au moment où il vit John passer la porte.

Il eut honte d'admettre, même à lui-même, que pendant un instant saisissant, il avait cru à la supercherie.

"John... Qu'est-ce que..." Parce que ce n'était pas possible. Sherlock Holmes avait consciencieusement évité toute forme d'amitié durant sa vie entière. John avait été une exception, et il ne _pouvait_ s'être trompé aussi terriblement sur lui.

Il s'avança avec, gravés sur son visage, des traits d'incrédulité. D'horreur. De trahison. De souffrance. Et puis...

"Que... souhaitez-vous... que je lui fasse dire... maintenant." Son ton était plat. Sherlock comprit qu'il utilisait un instinct militaire profondément ancré en lui qui consistait à garder ses émotions enfouies et à rester stoïque.

Sherlock semblait avoir du mal à employer la même technique. Une vague de soulagement le traversa, immédiatement suivie par une immense vague de culpabilité. Tout était de sa faute. Il devait se rattraper.

"Je peux aussi neutraliser Watson," était en train de dire John. "Arrêter son cœur." Ses yeux brillaient de peur et de colère et Sherlock pouvait sentir ses entrailles bouillir de fureur. Il garda ses yeux sur John pendant un moment - _Je te le jure, John Watson, je ne te laisserai pas mourir. _

Les yeux de John étaient toujours apeurés. Méfiants.

_Seigneur_, pensa Sherlock en lui-même. _Je te le jure, John. Il faut que tu aies confiance en moi._ Il était enchanté de rencontrer Moriarty à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, mais maintenant il n'était plus d'humeur.

Mais il ne pouvait rassurer son ami. Il allait d'abord devoir discuter avec son ennemi.


	7. Friend

**VI. Friend** _(Ami)_

Moriarty était un mystère. Stimulant, novateur, astucieux, intéressant. Mais Sherlock Holmes voulait qu'il parte. A cet instant précis, il ne pouvait penser - ne pouvait apprécier. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était John, emprisonné dans sa veste. Tout ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, c'était le fait qu'avec une simple pression sur la gâchette, John serait mort.

Un millions de choses lui traversèrent l'esprit pendant que Moriarty lui prenait la clé USB des mains. Il put voir l'intention de John dans ses yeux une fraction de seconde avant qu'il n'agisse et il essaya désespérément de l'en retenir. _Arrête ce que tu fais. Tu n'es qu'un idiot si tu penses que je vais partir sans toi._

Mais John était un soldat, et John était un ami. Ses yeux criaient ce que ses mots disaient. - _Cours Sherlock! Dégage d'ici et ne te préoccupe pas de moi._

_Même pas en rêve, John._

_Idiot._

_En effet, _tu_ en es un._

C'était incroyable comme Moriarty n'avait pas d'importance à ce moment. Il était là - parlant, haletant et les séparant du calme et de la sécurité. Mais Sherlock ne pouvait voir que John, et John ne pouvait voir que Sherlock.

_Nous allons mourir ici tous les deux, n'est-ce pas?_

_Oui. Soit ça, soit je nous sortirai tous les deux d'ici. Je ferai tout ce que je peux._

_Je sais._

Et puis, sans comprendre comment, tout s'arrêta. Moriarty les avait quitté, ne laissant que le souvenir entêtant de sa voix. Pendant une seconde, Sherlock ne put pas bouger. Son bras était pétrifié et le flingue pointait toujours sur l'endroit où se trouvait Moriarty.

Puis, comme attiré par un aimant, il se tourna vers John. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux et dans les coins de sa bouche, qu'il était extrêmement fatigué. Effrayé. Soulagé aussi, mais la vertigineuse terreur rôdait encore, agrippée à ses épaules.

Sherlock sentit le flingue s'alléger dans sa main. Il lui était assez rare de montrer son inquiétude mais il n'arrivait pas à y faire attention**.**

"Ça va." John tomba à genoux. Ce qui était justifié. A cet instant, Sherlock fut surpris par la chute de son amour-propre tellement il se sentait inférieur à son ami. John ne parlait pas. Normalement il aurait eu besoin d'être rassuré, mais son cerveau était trop confus. "Est-ce que ça va?"

Il allait bien. Ils allaient bien. La bombe avait été enlevée de John et Sherlock pouvait à nouveau penser. Il put bégayer quelque chose qui ressemblait à un "merci" et comprit que les mots n'étaient pas vraiment nécessaires.

Là, dans l'obscurité de la piscine, Sherlock pouvait plaisanter avec son ami John Watson, et comprendre que tout allait bien dans le monde.


	8. Game Plan

**VII. Game plan** _(Les règles du jeu)_

Ils se souriaient mutuellement avec soulagement. Les mots qui ne nécessitaient pas d'être dits flottaient dans l'air entre eux, rendant l'atmosphère de la salle à la fois lourde et merveilleusement lumineuse. Ils avaient tous les deux failli perdre la vie ce qui rendait tout bien plus beau.

_Merci. Et je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir dire "merci" à voix haute._

_Je comprends. Et tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre? Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de risquer ma vie pour toi._

_J'aurais fait de même._

Et puis, tout recommença. Moriarty était revenu et malheureusement la seule issue possible parut évidente à la seconde où le laser du sniper apparût de nouveau sur les deux hommes. L'esprit de Sherlock envisagea toutes les possibilités et choisit la seule qui pourrait peut-être les sauver. Il devait tout faire exploser.

La voix de Moriarty changea d'une octave comme si son esprit avait changé d'avis. "Tout ce que j'ai à dire vous a traversé l'esprit."

Sherlock n'aurait pas eu besoin de regarder John pour savoir qu'ils étaient exactement sur la même longueur d'ondes. Il le fit quand même et leva un sourcil le plus doucement possible._ Je vais tirer sur la bombe. Nous devons plonger dans la piscine._

Le visage de John se crispa et il ajusta légèrement sa position contre le mur, se préparant à agir vite. _Bien sûr que tu vas tirer. Bien sûr que nous allons plonger._

Quelques secondes avant que Sherlock ne se retourne vers Moriarty, un éclair lumineux et intensément résolu traversa ses yeux. _Je suis tellement désolé._

Sherlock commença à parler mais garda son regard fixé sur John une seconde de plus pour voir ses yeux briller en signe de réponse._ Tu es toujours tout pardonné._

"Je suppose donc que ma réponse a dû traverser le votre."

Le pistolet était remarquablement stable dans la main de Sherlock. Parce que, pour quelque raison que ce soit, la pensée de mourir alors que John était là pour le sauver lui plaisait. Il allait appuyer sur la gâchette puis John arrangerait tout.

_Quelle métaphore parfaite. Je fais exploser les choses, et John est là pour les reconstruire._ Le doigt de Sherlock se resserra sur la gâchette. Les jambes de John se replièrent, prêtes à agir.

Le monde explosa.

* * *

><p>Ndlt : Un chapitre particulièrement délicat à traduire, plus je le relis, plus il me semble plat et maladroit par rapport à l'original. J'espère qu'il est quand même assez clair...<p> 


	9. Hospital

**VIII. Hospital**

Sherlock se réveilla en morceaux. Le premier sens qui lui revint fut l'odorat. Ses narines étaient remplies de l'odeur du désinfectant, ce qu'il assimila instantanément à _hôpital_. Il ne put, pendant un instant effrayant, se souvenir pour quelle raison il _était_ à l'hôpital. Mais alors que lumière extérieure lui brûlait l'intérieur de ses paupières et que le son constant du moniteur cardiaque commençait à pénétrer ses oreilles, la mémoire lui revient brutalement.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda immédiatement de chaque côté à le recherche de - Ah. Quelque chose se desserra dans sa poitrine. À sa droite, John était assis dans un fauteuil et tripotait son portable. Alors, il allait bien, finalement.

Il dut soupirer ou émettre un autre son parce que John leva brusquement les yeux de son portable pour les poser sur lui.

"Trois jours alors?" demanda Sherlock sentant les mots grincer en sortant de sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas une formidable déduction - la date brillait dans le coin de l'écran bleu de la télé fixée sur le mur. _Trois jours depuis la piscine. __Je nous ai fait exploser__. Et tu m'a sauvé la vie. Merci. _

"A peu près" sourit John. _Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons bien tous les deux. J'ai été ici pendant tout ce temps._

"Et toi?" demanda Sherlock. Il plissa les yeux d'une manière accusatrice que John interpréta comme - _Tu ferais mieux de ne pas minimiser tes blessures pour me déculpabiliser. Je veux exactement savoir _ce que j'ai à me reprocher. Dans un haussement d'épaules, John ne souleva que son épaule droite prouvant qu'il feignait l'indifférence. Sherlock en prit mentalement note. - _Son épaule gauche le gène à nouveau. Elle est peut-être déboîtée?_

Quand John prit la parole ce fut avec un air de totale nonchalance. _Reste calme, Sherlock. Je vais bien. Mieux que toi d'ailleurs. "_27 points de suture sur mon épaule gauche. Elle s'est déboîtée. Et une légère commotion."

Les lèvres de Sherlock se pincèrent en signe de désapprobation. _Tu n'aurais pas dû me protéger. _

John tourna le regard vers son téléphone comme s'il espérait y trouver de quoi prendre patience. _Tu es un imbécile si tu penses que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose d'autre._

"Moriarty?" demanda Sherlock. Les traits du visage de John se crispèrent, rendant inutiles les mots qui suivirent.

"Aucune trace"

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel les deux hommes assimilaient les conséquences de cette nouvelle. Moriarty avait prévenu Sherlock qu'il devait le laisser tranquille. Mais Sherlock Holmes était Sherlock Holmes, et John savait qu'il était peu probable qu'il agisse de la sorte.

Ils parlèrent simultanément.

"Nous allons devoir réessayer."

"Nous allons devoir abandonner."

Pour une fois, ils s'étaient surpris l'un l'autre.


	10. Invalid

**IX. Invalid**

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire monter les escaliers, John." La voix de Sherlock semblait hostile mais John connaissait le véritable fond de sa pensée.

"Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné," dit-il d'un ton amusé.

"Je ne suis pas _gêné_," dit Sherlock, horrifié par cette idée. "C'est juste que je ne ressens pas le besoin d'être aidé."

"Je le sais." _Mais toi non. Laisse moi juste t'aider._

Sherlock soupira et se traîna maladroitement sur le plancher jusqu'au canapé, John l'aidant toujours. _Bien. Peu importe. Tu vas encore vouloir prétendre être utile et faire un peu de thé._

"Je vais te faire une tasse de thé, OK ?"

"Oui, merci." _Je le savais. Mais tu devrais être assis. _"Si ça ne te poses pas trop de problèmes."

John soupira. "Je me sens bien Sherlock."

"Hm." _En même temps je ne peux pas complètement te croire étant donné que tu dis toujours que tu vas bien alors que ce n'est pas toujours le cas._

À ce moment, Mrs. Hudson entra avec agitation dans l'appartement et poussa de force John dans un fauteuil, expliquant que, étant données les circonstances, elle pourrait bien un peu les aider, mais seulement un peu, parce que ce n'était pas son travail après tout.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda négligemment John à Sherlock tout en se décontractant dans son fauteuil.

"Tu me l'as demandé trois fois pendant les vingt dernières minutes," rétorqua Sherlock._ Je vais bien. Je vais vraiment bien. C'est de toi dont nous devrions nous inquiéter. _

Sherlock n'avait pas l'habitude de ce sentiment de culpabilité. Il était troublé de se sentir responsable de la douleur de quelqu'un d'autre, et encore plus troublé, mise à part son implication, de se sentir touché par cette douleur,

"Alors tu vas laisser faire Moriarty maintenant ?" demanda John plus nerveusement qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Cela avait été tellement étrange d'entendre le mot "abandonner" sortir de la bouche de Sherlock à l'hôpital que John n'avait pas insisté. Mais il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier, maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés dans leur sûre et confortable habitation.

"Pour le moment," dit Sherlock de manière énigmatique. Le timbre de sa voix sous-entendait clairement _laisse tomber, John,_ mais il s'était résigné au fait que John ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je le laisserai tranquille jusqu'à ce que j'ai trouvé une façon de le traquer sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Évidemment je ne peux plus ouvrir la chasse ouvertement, étant donné ce qu'il a fait contre t- contre nous." John n'avait jamais été observateur comme Sherlock pour ce genre de chose, mais il lui aurait été impossible de manquer la façon dont Sherlock avait été sur le point de dire "toi". John se sentit singulièrement touché par cette remarque, mais il ne dit rien.

Sherlock ne montrait pas ses "émotions". Et, certainement, aucun d'entre eux ne parlerait jamais du regard de pure terreur qui était apparut sur le visage de Sherlock quand il avait vu que John était couvert d'explosifs. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.


	11. John

**X. John**

La parole est présente dans chaque mot exprimé. Le même mot, dit plusieurs fois, peut prendre autant de significations différentes. Sherlock Holmes peut prononcer le nom de John et vouloir dire quelque chose de distinct à chaque fois.

"John," un salut, qui parle de leur amitié. Sherlock appelle John par son prénom parce que c'est ainsi que font les amis. Les amis disent un nom pour se saluer, avec un signe et un petit sourire. Sherlock n'a aucune connaissance dans ce domaine, mais il se débrouille plutôt bien.

"John." Concis, comme un ordre. Habituellement il veut dire que Sherlock a besoin de John pour faire quelque chose. Une nouvelle affaire ou peut-être juste un truc auquel il a pensé et dont il aimerait bien parler.

"John." Accompagné d'un signe d'exaspération. Celui-là surgit généralement pendant une affaire, si John a posé une question stupide, ou a oublié de prendre en compte un minuscule détail.

"John!" Rapidement, avec un timbre proche de l'inquiétude qui est presque indécelable pour n'importe qui sauf pour John Watson. Il le dit quand il doit délier son ami d'une chaise et que ses doigts sont guindés et inutiles face aux épaisses cordes.

"John." Doucement. C'est ce qui s'approche le plus de la gentillesse pour Sherlock. Il le dit quand John commence à cligner des yeux au milieu d'une scène de crime, ou quand il réalise que son colocataire a besoin de dormir de temps en temps. Il l'a inauguré quand ils se sont assis dans le restaurant chinois après leur première affaire, en tentant de le remercier d'avoir tiré sur Jefferson Hope. John avait écarté cette tentative de gratitude si naturellement que Sherlock avait été frappé par son exceptionnelle personnalité.

"John..." une demande impassible. Si John fait du thé, c'est l'équivalent de _Je peux en avoir ?_ Si John est contrarié à cause de quelque chose qu'il a faite : _Je n'y peux rien. C'est dans ma nature. Je ne voulais pas te blesser._ Si John ne veut pas venir résoudre une affaire avec lui : _Oh si, tu le veux. Tu sais que tu le veux. Travailler est ennuyeux. Viens et partons à l'aventure, ensembles. _

"John." Avec un ton professionnel et courtois. Il a été le plus souvent utilisé pendant les premières semaines de leur cohabitation. Plus tard il l'est seulement pendant les affaires, quand Sherlock veut l'opinion du médecin. C'est aussi une façon de montrer à Lestrade et aux autres personnes de Scotland Yard que John est un homme qui mérite le respect - si Sherlock le respecte, alors il doit être quelqu'un de bien.

"John -" Sherlock a utilisé celui-là une seule fois. Une exclamation involontaire, qui lui a échappé alors qu'il le voyait entrer dans la piscine où Carl Powers est mort. Et pendant une seconde, il avait perdu toute la confiance qu'il avait pour son seul ami. Dieu merci, il n'a jamais eu besoin de le réutiliser.


	12. Kitten

**XI. Kitten** _(Chaton)_

John aurait pu dire que quelque chose était différent au moment où il passa la porte du 221B Baker Street. Peut-être à cause de l'atmosphère insaisissable de l'air - quelque chose de légèrement différent du calme habituel. Plus sûrement à cause du fait que Sherlock était en train de parler tout seul.

En soi, ce n'était pas vraiment inhabituel, mais habituellement il marmonnait dans sa barbe jusqu'à ce qu'il ait résolu le problème, quel qu'il soit. Il le faisait moins depuis leur première rencontre - maintenant il semblait apprécier l'utilisation de John comme une caisse de résonance pour ses idées. Sherlock appelait ça "remplacer mon crâne" mais John savait qu'il représentait beaucoup plus que ça.

Mais aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui Sherlock parlait. Et, après un instant, John s'aperçut qu'il était en fait en train de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre dans le salon.

"Au nom de Dieu, Sherlock. Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire avec ça?" demanda John, horrifié. Pelotonné sur les genoux de Sherlock, lui-même assis sur le canapé, se trouvait peut-être le plus adorable chaton noir que John ait jamais vu.

Les longs doigts de Sherlock grattaient distraitement la tête du petit chat, et il grommelait quelque chose dans sa barbe. Il leva les yeux en entendant l'exclamation de John, offrant à son ami un petit sourire de bienvenue. "Salut, John."

"Qu'est ce que tu es en train de foutre avec un chat ?" dit John_. Tu n'est même pas capable de prendre soin de toi. Si tu es en train de l'utiliser pour je ne sais quelle expérience tordue, je te tue. _

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un homme ne peut-il pas avoir un chaton ?" _C'est amusant. L'expression actuelle de ton visage est presque plus intéressante que le nouvel animal._

"Si, un homme peut. Mais d'un autre côté,_ toi_ - Sérieusement qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça ?"

"Je m'en occupe," dit Sherlock d'une voix totalement inexpressive.

John secoua la main d'un air impatient. _Oui, je le vois bien. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as ?_

"Une victime avec un chaton. La pauvre chose allait mourir de faim si personne ne s'occupait d'elle."

"Tu rigoles. On ne peut pas avoir un chat !" bredouilla John, tellement cela lui paraissait incroyable. _Sherlock, tu seras le plus horrible maître de tout Londres ! Du monde entier, même ! Je finirai par m'en occuper et je refuse d'avoir à faire ça !_

"John, ne sois pas aussi rabat-joie. En plus, Harriet semble déjà apprécier la maison. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?" Le chaton avait sauté de Sherlock et il marchait en rond dans un coin du canapé. Après quelques instants d'intense considération, elle secoua son nez d'approbation et s'installa en se roulant en boule sur elle-même.

_Bordel. C'est trop mignon pour être mis dehors._ Les épaules de John s'affaissèrent en signe de résignation et la bouche de Sherlock se fendit en un grand sourire victorieux. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que l'esprit de John revienne sur un détail capital. Sherlock avait déjà recommencé à caresser leur nouvelle compagne derrière les oreilles quand John réussit à exprimer ce qu'il pensait.

"Une seconde - tu n'aurais pas dit _Harriet_?"


	13. Left Shoulder

**XII. Left Shoulder **_(Épaule Gauche)_

À ce que pouvait voir Sherlock, la scène du crime n'était en rien unique ou spéciale. Un regard lui suffit pour comprendre que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Moriarty, et que, par conséquent, cela avait peu d'intérêt pour lui. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il se tenait loin des affaires de Moriarty et, bien qu'il refuse de l'admettre à qui que ce soit (particulièrement à John), il attendait avec impatience une nouvelle rencontre avec son fan.

"Je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour celle-ci, Inspecteur," dit négligemment Sherlock, récapitulant mentalement tous les détails qu'il pouvait observer sur la victime et dans les alentours. "C'est très probablement un amant jaloux. Clairement un crime passionnel commis par quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait très bien."

"Comment avez-vous pu deviner ça ?" demanda Lestrade. C'était une question de routine, et il fut plus que surpris que ce ne soit pas Sherlock Holmes qui lui réponde.

"Elle l'a laissé entrer - il n'y a pas de signe suggérant que la porte aie été forcée, et les empreintes laissent à penser que l'étranglement a eu lieu sur le seuil de la porte. Vous pouvez voir les traînées que le corps a laissé sur le sol du salon. Elle a été déplacée après avoir été tuée, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus évident."

Sherlock regarda John de manière étonnée pendant un instant, puis ses sourcils se soulevèrent de surprise. _Je suis impressionné, et c'est assez rare venant de moi. Quelque chose à ajouter ?_

"Donc," continua John, se sentant encouragé par les compliments silencieux de Sherlock. "Elle lui a tourné le dos pendant qu'il entrait - par conséquent c'était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et en qui elle avait confiance. Elle n'y a même pas réfléchi deux fois."

"Vous devenez très bon à ce truc." dit Lestrade. Sherlock sourit doucement, comme un fier professeur et John roula des yeux._ Ne prends pas tes airs supérieurs, Sherlock._

_Pourquoi pas ? Je l'ai mérité ! _

C'est à ce moment là que Lestrade s'approcha et donna un coup amical dans l'épaule gauche de John. L'inspecteur eut moins d'une seconde pour se demander ce qu'il avait fait pour que le regard des deux hommes ait si radicalement changé. Il se fit projeter en arrière par un John paniqué qui avait mis assez de force dans sa poussée pour le faire se cogner dans le mur opposé.

"_John_!" dit Sherlock, s'agrippant fermement au bras droit de John et en le faisant se tourner pour être en face de lui. "Tu vas bien. Tout va bien."

John regarda Sherlock sans le voir pendant un moment, puis sa vue revint soudainement. Son expression devint affolée et embarrassée. "Désolé" dit-il en se raclant doucement la gorge.

"Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu n'as pas à être _désolé_," dit Sherlock, indigné à cette idée.

"Désolé, Lestrade" répéta John un peu plus fort. "Vous m'avez pris au dépourvu. J'ai été... um. C'est mon épaule blessée, c'est tout."

Lestrade resta droit, se sentant réprimandé pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait savoir. "C'est bon. C'était... c'était de ma faute." Il observait avec étonnement la manière dans laquelle Sherlock s'était placé -un peu en avant de John, comme un abri le protégeant du reste du monde. Ils se parlaient à voix basse et semblaient avoir même oublié que Lestrade était là.

Après quelques instants, une ombre sembla disparaître du visage des deux hommes, et il se tinrent à nouveau dans toute leur hauteur, revenant à l'inspecteur complètement égaré. Ils retournèrent à la scène du crime sans plus de commentaires. Lestrade ressenti un léger malaise et nota pour lui-même de faire appel le plus tôt possible à un vieil ami qui lui devait une faveur et qui pourrait lui faire avoir accès aux dossiers médicaux de l'armée.


	14. Moriarty

**XIII. Moriarty**

Sherlock avait une expression particulière. Il avait les lèvres serrées et les yeux plissés et John savait exactement ce à quoi il pensait. "Tu es sur une nouvelle affaire ou quelque chose dans le genre ?" demande-t-il alors qu'il descendait les escaliers en espérant qu'il y ait quelque chose de vraiment comestible dans la cuisine.

"Non," dit Sherlock d'un air absent. Puis, il sembla se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce et il détourna son regard de son ordinateur - _celui de John_, en fait - pour le poser sur son colocataire, qui venait d'ouvrir le frigo et de le refermer avec un grognement de déception. "Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?"

"Tu fais cette tête."

"Cette tête ?"

"C'est un exemple caractéristique de ta tête je-suis-concentré-sur-quelque-chose-qui-mérite-mon-temps. Une de celles que tu n'utilise que très rarement," dit John, en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de substances toxiques dans la bouilloire. Rassuré, il la remplit d'eau et la mit à chauffer.

Sherlock sourit à la description de John. "Ce n'est pas une nouvelle affaire. C'en est une ancienne." Le timbre de sa voix était trop reconnaissable pour ne pas être compris. John fit quelques pas vers lui et examina le visage de Sherlock. Il y trouva inscrit dans chacun de ses traits, quelque chose de grave et funeste.

"Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu ne t'approcherais plus de Moriarty."

Sherlock cligna les yeux pendant un instant, surpris, mais aussi fier. _Tu commences à être doué._

_Bien sûr. Et Moriarty, alors ?_

"Je ne le fais pas ouvertement" éluda Sherlock. John se demanda pourquoi il prenait cet air coupable - après tout John avait lui-même été le premier à supposer que Sherlock continuerait à rechercher Moriarty.

"OK. Eh bien... Dis moi si tu trouves quelques chose," dis John d'un ton détaché. _Sérieusement, c'est normal. Je comprends. Tu _dois_ poursuivre ce __salaud__. Plus tôt nous le trouverons, mieux ce sera._

Les yeux de Sherlock brillèrent pendant un instant, et John y lut la culpabilité, plus profonde qu'il ne l'aurait cru. "John, j'ai besoin que tu comprennes que je ne t'impliquerai pas. Je veux être sûr que Moriarty te laisse tranquille. Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour que ce soit le cas."

Ce fut une affirmation si sincère qu'elle prit John au dépourvu. "Ne sois pas ridicule", dit-il finalement. "Je veux aider."

"C'est trop dangereux," dit Sherlock, presque comme un réflexe.

"Tu exagères vraiment." La réponse sonna presque comme de la colère, et Sherlock écarquilla les yeux. John continua "Je vais t'aider. Ce n'est quand même pas ta faute si Moriarty est un fou furieux qui tue des gens pour s'amuser."

"Oui, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire partie de ces gens," dit Sherlock d'un ton résolument désarmant. John regarda longuement le détective consultant. Puis il serra les lèvres et acquiesça.

"Merci. Mais tu ne me tiendras jamais à l'écart de quoi que ce soit." _Nous sommes ensemble dans cette affaire, et si tu tentes de m'éloigner de quoi que ce soit, je te promets que tu le paieras._

Il le regarda pendant un instant comme s'il voulait parlementer, mais après avoir analysé l'expression très sérieuse de John, il finit par acquiescer, comprenant ce que cela signifiait.


	15. Needles

**XIV. Needles** _(Seringues)_

"Et qu'est ce que c'est que _ça_, dis-moi ?" interrogea John, se précipitant hors de la cuisine vers Sherlock qui était allongé sur le canapé. Harriet le Chaton jouait avec les lacets des chaussures de Sherlock et il la repoussait du bout des orteils quand John arriva, brandissant les objets en question pour que Sherlock puisse les voir.

"Étant donné que tu es en colère, je dirais que tu sais déjà parfaitement ce que c'est," dit Sherlock. Son timbre semblait ennuyé, mais John y détecta une tension dissimulée.

"Tu as dit à Lestrade que tu étais clean !" dit John, sentant sa voix trembler d'une fureur à peine réprimée.

Sherlock soupira et ferma le dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier. _Je pense que tu exagères un peu._

_Ne me lance pas ce regard si calme, espèce d'imbécile. Tu caches de la drogue dans notre appartement !_

"Je suis clean," dit Sherlock d'une voix volontairement neutre et calme. "Je te le jure. Ce sont des vieux trucs."

"Des vieux trucs, hein? Alors tu n'as pas - tu n'es pas..." John n'arrivait pas à exprimer les mots qui convenaient, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Sherlock savait parfaitement, comme toujours, ce qu'il essayait de dire.

Cependant, au lieu de donner à son ami les termes qu'il savait être en train de chercher, il leva les sourcils. "Je ne vois pas en quoi ce sont tes affaires."

John ouvrit grand la bouche. "Tu ne vois pas... Es-tu _sérieux_ ?" Ses épaules étaient tendues comme pour un combat, ce qui était seulement l'un des nombreux détails qui informait Sherlock que l'irritation de John s'était transformée en fureur en un rien de temps.

Il ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi il avait provoqué la colère de John, mais il supposait que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec l'expression de je-suis-responsable-de-toi qu'il lisait sur le visage de John. Il n'avait jamais affirmé l'avoir pris sous sa responsabilité, comme Mycroft ou Lestrade l'avaient fait.

"Cela ne te concerne absolument pas, John. Je suis clean, et si tu ne me crois pas alors je ne peux vraiment rien y faire, comment le pourrais-je ?"

"En te débarrassant de ceci." Ce n'était pas une question. John utilisait sa voix de soldat, que Sherlock considérait comme signe d'ennuis à venir. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de se pencher vers Harriet pour la soulever distraitement.

John resta silencieux pendant un instant et l'air autour d'eux se remplit de tension. Finalement, John reprit la parole d'un ton qui prit Sherlock de court. Il était mortellement calme, et d'une certaine manière terriblement impressionnant. "Tu t'en débarrasses, ou je déménage."

Sherlock pouvait voir dans les poings serrés de John et dans ses yeux clairs et furieux que ce n'était pas une menace en l'air. Il sentit les couleurs de son visage disparaître involontairement, et vit la satisfaction apparaître sur le visage de John pendant que Sherlock se levait, déposant Harriet sur le bras du canapé.

Il se sépara de tout pendant la nuit.


	16. Other Men

**XV. Other Men **_(Autres hommes)_

"Où étais tu ?" demanda John. Il l'avait fait négligemment mais Sherlock, bien entendu, comprit avec une facilité étonnante sa fausse indifférence et détecta l'inquiétude qui planait dessous.

"Juste une affaire," dit Sherlock. Il ressentait encore le plaisir qu'il en avait retiré - Lestrade avait demandé son aide sur quelque chose d'intéressant pour une fois. Bien que cela ne lui ait demandé qu'un jour, cette énigme avait nécessité toute son attention pendant tout ce temps.

John fut silencieux pendant un instant. "Oh. Tu ne m'as pas appelé."

Sherlock serra brièvement les lèvres et se détourna de John pour cacher son expression. "Tu étais au travail," dit-il avec désinvolture.

John se redressa légèrement et Sherlock remarqua la soudaine tension de ses épaules. "Oui, mais je suis sorti du boulot pendant plusieurs heures."

"Hum," grogna Sherlock qui était déjà ailleurs, ne faisant plus attention à la conversation. "Oui. Bon. L'aide de David était largement suffisante pour cette affaire. Ce n'était pas si passionnant."

John digéra cette phrase pendant une seconde et se sentit soudain mis à part et sous-estimé. Tout bien considéré, c'était une sensation troublante. "Qui est David?" réagit-il finalement. La bouche de Sherlock s'étendit à nouveau en un sourire, comme s'il avait entendu la jalousie mal dissimulée derrière le ton de John.

"Un nouvel agent de Scotland Yard. Il est brillant. Lestrade a finit par embaucher quelqu'un de convenable." Bien sûr, Sherlock était sérieux. David était réellement une bonne recrue pour Scotland Yard. Mais il était habituellement peu enclin à encenser quelqu'un. Mais peu importe combien il l'appréciait, c'était trop drôle de voir la réaction de John.

"OK. Il a l'air d'être un type bien," dit John d'une voix cinglante. Sherlock se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire et se rendit dans la cuisine, juste au moment où il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit et le retourna pour l'ouvrir, se laissant aller à un sourire.

"Excellent. John, allons-y. Lestrade a une nouvelle affaire !" Il avait déjà dépassé la porte de quelques pas quand il se rendit compte que John n'avait pas bougé de sa place sur le divan. "Tu viens ?"

"Non, merci, je ne pense pas que je vais venir," dit John d'un air supérieur. Sherlock se retint de rouler des yeux.

"Et pourquoi ?"

"Comme ça. Je veux juste passer une nuit tranquille. Il y a quelque chose qui te dérange là-dedans ?" Tout, de la tension des épaules à la posture rigide sur le canapé, reflétait l'exact contraire de ce que John essayait de représenter par son attitude décontractée.

_Bien, je vais la jouer sympa_, pensa Sherlock, fatigué. Taquiner John pouvait être amusant à court terme, mais ça l'était moins quand son colocataire commençait à le prendre au sérieux. "J'ai besoin de toi," dit sincèrement Sherlock.

John cligna brièvement des yeux de surprise, mais il resta sur sa réserve. "Je suis sûr que tu peux demander à ton nouvel ami David de t'aider."

"Aha !" s'écria victorieusement Sherlock, fanfaronnant tandis qu'il retournait s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de John. "Jaloux."

John, bousculé, s'éloigna de Sherlock, écrasant Harriet qui miaula de surprise et d'indignation sur ce dérangement. "Je ne suis pas jaloux !"

"Si tu l'es," dit Sherlock avec suffisance. "Et, de toute façon, tu n'as pas besoin de l'être. David est absolument catastrophique quand il s'agit de suivre des ordres. Il n'a pas arrêté de me questionner sur tout ce que je faisais à chaque étape de mon raisonnement. C'est épuisant."

Le visage de John resta rigide en surface mais Sherlock pouvait voir son regard se décontracter, indiquant qu'il était pardonné. "Ma valeur, pour toi, s'arrête à ma capacité à suivre des ordres ?"

Sherlock pâlit légèrement devant son ton sérieux, mais il se leva moqueur. "Ne sois pas ridicule, John." Un temps. "Tu viens?"

Il le regarda à ce moment là avec une sincérité tellement désarmante que John se retrouva debout à le suivre._ Jaloux. Je n'étais pas si jaloux !_

_Si tu l'étais. Mais c'était plutôt amusant, ne t'inquiètes pas. En plus personne n'est aussi doué que toi._

_Ne l'oublie pas, Sherlock Holmes._


	17. Panic

**XVI. Panic **

"Sherlock qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" dit John d'une voix plus forte que d'habitude. Il venait de passer la porte de l'appartement après une journée de travail et il était assez étonné de voir que son colocataire n'était pas en train de traîner sur le canapé ou d'utiliser son ordinateur. C'est seulement après avoir contourné, perplexe, le canapé, qu'il vit le colocataire en question, allongé sur le sol, les yeux fermés et le corps inanimé.

Son esprit se scinda en deux. Une des moitié était embrumée par la panique - putain, qu'a-t-il fait ? Drogue ? A-t-il été empoisonné ? Non, non, non ! L'autre moitié était passée en mode docteur/soldat. Il fit les derniers pas en un temps record et s'agenouilla, posant une main sur la gorge de Sherlock pour vérifier son pouls.

Pendant quelques vertigineuses secondes ses doigts furent trop agités pour le trouver. Puis, il le sentit. Stable et normal sous le bout de ses doigts. Quand il avait aperçu son ami gisant sur le sol, son coeur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Mais maintenant il se reprenait et ralentissait.

Il plissa légèrement le front, puis il serra l'épaule de Sherlock. Pas de réaction. Il le secoua plus fort. Rien.

"Sherlock !" Il le cria comme un ordre et Sherlock ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il se rassit si rapidement que John dut reculer contre le mur pour éviter de s'assommer contre lui.

Pendant une seconde, il sembla se demander où il était, puis il parût s'en rappeler. Il sauta sur ses pieds et se retourna pour apercevoir John, accroupi sur le sol.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis ici ?" demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

John bafouilla. "Ce que _je_ fais -Sherlock- Oh, mon _Dieu_ as-tu..." Il s'interrompit, comprenant combien il était ridicule, assis sur le plancher. Il se leva sentant dans sa jambe le souvenir d'un spasme, qui survenait souvent quand il était effrayé. "Pourquoi _toi_ tu étais par terre ?"

Sherlock passa par dessus le dossier du canapé et se laissa tomber dessus, attrapant Harriet d'une main pour la reposer sur ses genoux. John fit le tour en tremblant et s'assit dans le fauteuil. Attendant une réponse.

"Pour dormir."

"Pour dormir," répéta John. "Tu as failli me faire avoir un arrêt cardiaque !"

"Comment ça ?"

Il y avait quelque chose de tellement désinvolte dans cette aimable curiosité que John fut sur le point de se lever pour lui donner un coup de poing. "Tu étais en train - tu _gisais _là ! Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu étais... Donne moi une explication valable !" bafouilla-t-il.

"J'étais en train de jouer par terre avec Harriet. J'étais fatigué. Me déplacer me semblait beaucoup trop fatiguant."

Encore une fois, sa voix parût trop calme et courtoise au goût de John. "Tu ne peux vraiment pas comprendre ce qui m'a effrayé, là, à l'instant ?"

Sherlock réfléchit pendant un instant. "Oh."

"Oui."

"Désolé."

"Hmph."

"Je vais faire les courses ?"

John soupira. C'était déjà bien qu'il ait pu obtenir ça.


	18. Quiet

**XVII. Quiet** _(Calme)_

L'appartement était calme. John en fit le tour, remarquant l'absence de Sherlock et pendant une seconde son pouls s'accéléra, en état d'alerte. Sherlock Holmes ne sortait pas souvent, et John rentrait rarement alors que l'appartement était vide. Il regarda froidement derrière le canapé, se demandant si Sherlock n'avait pas à nouveau décidé de s'endormir sur le plancher. Rien.

Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un court texto -_ Où es-tu ?_-, ouvrit le frigo et, après l'avoir fermé, se dit que ranger un peu serait sans doute la meilleure chose à faire.

Une vibration résonna sur la table du salon.

"Oh, merde," murmura John pour lui-même, s'avançant jusqu'à la table pour récupérer le téléphone de Sherlock qui venait juste de recevoir le message.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'inquiéter car son propre téléphone vibra dans ses mains.

_Je suis vraiment désolé si vous vous êtes inquiété, docteur. J'ai sorti mon frère._ - Mycroft Holmes.

John faillit exploser de rire à cette idée. Pauvre Sherlock. Pauvre Mycroft. Pauvre - pourquoi les plaignait-il ? Ils avaient tous les deux mérité le supplice de se supporter mutuellement.

Et maintenant... Hm. Il avait l'appartement pour lui tout seul. Il aurait put appeler Sarah, mais ils avaient fini par se brouiller tous les deux. Apparemment, elle se sentait un peu jalouse de la relation qu'avait John avec Sherlock.

_Ce qui est ridicule_, pensa John en lui-même en attrapant la télécommande de la télévision. _Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas pris du temps pour elle. Ce n'est pas ma faute si mon colocataire est tellement épuisant. _

Il regardait la télé depuis à peine dix minutes ou à peu près, quand il commença à comprendre le besoin qu'avait Sherlock de tirer sur le mur déjà couvert de trous. Il ne s'était jamais autant ennuyé depuis sa rencontre avec Sherlock. Il était toujours soit au travail, soit sur une affaire, ou encore dans l'appartement, avec Sherlock, à supporter ses idioties.

Depuis quand avait-il besoin de Sherlock pour se sortir de l'ennui ?

Et pourquoi exactement ne s'en souciait-il pas ?


	19. Records

**XVIII. Records** _(Archives)_

Le contact de Lestrade fut surpris lorsqu'il le questionna sur John Watson.

"Watson ? Putain, ne me dis pas qu'il est suspecté ?" avait dit Tom Ivers. Il semblait assez choqué.

"Non... non, rien de ce genre. C'est plus... de la curiosité professionnelle."

Tom avait rit, d'un profond rire de baryton et avait finalement acquiescé, promettant d'appeler Lestrade une fois qu'il aurait ressortit les archives officielles - non pas, bien sûr, que quiconque dans son entourage n'ait pas entendu parler de John Watson.

"Seigneur, qu'a-t-il fait ?" demanda Lestrade. John ne lui semblait pas être un type particulièrement remarquable. Bien sûr, il avait été en Afghanistan, mais Lestrade n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être particulièrement spécial, ni d'avoir fait quelque chose de cet ordre là. Après que Tom lui avait raconté l'histoire, il n'était plus si certain d'être content de le savoir.

Quand il le retrouva en train de travailler pour la police, il vit le médecin militaire sous un jour entièrement nouveau - un nouveau jour qui le força presque à lever la voix quand Anderson fit un commentaire sarcastique sur John.

"Oh, montrez un peu de respect !" asséna Lestrade. La bouche d'Anderson se referma brusquement, son visage prenant un aspect d'incrédulité. Sherlock, qui était sur le point de remballer Anderson lui-même, se redressa et dévisagea l'inspecteur Lestrade, sourcils froncés. John semblait juste gêné.

"Quoi ?" réagit finalement Anderson.

"J'ai dit _montrez un peu de respect._"

Sherlock regarda Lestrade pendant un moment, puis sa bouche se crispa. John lui lança un regard en biais. _Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

Sherlock garda ses yeux posés sur John pendant un instant._ Ça ne va pas te plaire._ Puis, il se tourna vers Lestrade. "Vous avez fouillé son dossier."

John compris, au rougissement de Lestrade, que Sherlock avait raison. _Oh, merde. C'est embarrassant. _

Lestrade bafouilla d'indignation. "OK. Oui. Mais allez, Sherlock, tu sais ce qu'il a fait. Il _mérite_ le respect. La gratitude."

Sherlock serra les lèvres. "Contrairement à vous et à mon fouineur de frère aîné, _je_ respecte l'intimité de John. Donc, non, je ne_ sais pas_ ce qu'il a fait, au-delà de ce que je peux deviner."

John intercepta le regard de Sherlock et sourit doucement. _Merci._

Lestrade sembla choqué. "Tu vis avec un héros de guerre et tu ne le sais même pas ?"

John posa un regard perçant sur Lestrade, mais l'inspecteur ne s'en aperçut pas.

"Je soupçonnais quelque chose" dit Sherlock avec dédain. "Je soupçonne toujours quelque chose. Si John veut que je le sache, il me le dira." Lestrade se dandina sous l'attention de Sherlock pendant un instant, puis il regarda John.

"Désolé, je n'aurais pas du..."

"Non, tout va bien. Vous avez été curieux."

"Ouais. Um... Merci pour..." Il s'interrompit comme John déclinait d'un geste ses remerciements, et il sentit son visage rougir. Sherlock était tendu, clairement en train de s'empêcher d'exposer une série de déductions. John n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Sherlock avait deviné beaucoup de choses à partir de sa blessure, et il lui était extraordinairement reconnaissant pour son silence.

Il se rapprocha de son ami et Sherlock se retourna brusquement dans sa direction. Ses yeux étaient perçants. _Je ne demanderai rien. Mais j'espère que tu m'en parleras._

* * *

><p>Ndlt : N'ayant vu que le troisième épisode en vf, je n'ai aucune idée de si Lestrade tutoie Anderson ou pas, je suis donc partie du principe que non. Et je profite de ce mot pour tous vous remercier d'avoir ajouté cette fanfic dans vos favorites ou d'avoir laissé des reviews, c'est super encourageant ! <em><br>_


	20. Sherlock

**XIX. Sherlock**

John savait que Sherlock avait pris l'habitude de vivre seul. C'était plus que ça - il avait pris l'habitude d'être seul, dans à peu près tous les sens du terme. Mais maintenant, ils formaient une équipe. Ils étaient devenus si doués dans leur petite langue que la simple utilisation du nom de Sherlock contenait un message.

"Sherlock." En montant le ton sur la fin, presque comme une question. _Qu'est ce que tu manigances ? À quoi penses-tu dans ton brillant cerveau, et comptes-tu m'en faire part ?_ Il utilise ce ton quand Sherlock s'arrête au milieu de ses brillantes déductions, généralement pendant une affaire.

"Sherlock !" Un reproche catégorique. Parfois, il est accompagné par une main agrippant brièvement son épaule. Celui-ci est efficace quand Sherlock dit quelque chose d'inutilement brutal - Généralement à Lestrade ou à Donovan. Quand c'est à Anderson, John le laisse généralement faire.

"Sherlock..." Hésitant. Prudent. Quand Sherlock Holmes est vexé, il n'y a souvent rien à faire. Généralement il faut juste s'asseoir à côté de lui. Et c'est suffisant.

"Sherlock," Une demande. Simplement. Les complexités de son nom glissent dans la bouche de John pour traverser l'air. C'est presque un plaisir de parler de manière si simple à quelqu'un comme Sherlock Holmes. Quelqu'un de si singulier qu'il a mis du temps à s'habituer au fait de pouvoir compter sur John comme ami.

"_Sherlock._" Exaspéré. L'appartement est encore un vrai champ de bataille, ou il a répété son nom encore et encore de nombreuses fois alors que son distrait de colocataire est perdu dans un autre univers mental. _Réponds-moi ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc verdâtre dans le frigo ? _

"Sherlock." Un appel au secours. La sensation de ses longs doigts défaisant la corde qui coinçait ses poignets, ou arrachant un gilet explosif avec de frénétiques questions. Quand le monde est en train de s'effondrer, il lui suffit de penser que Sherlock est là pour l'empêcher d'exploser.

"Sherlock." Une sorte de commandement._ Viens. Il n'y a plus rien à voir ici. Tu es encore en train d'emmerder des gens sur une scène de crime. _Presque plus comme pour appeler un chien. - Ici mon beau. Viens, maintenant. Il est temps de partir. Si quelqu'un d'autre essayait ça (particulièrement une certaine personne du nom de Mycroft) il serait soumis à l'un des brûlants regards que Sherlock pouvait produire à tout moment. Avec John, un léger roulement des yeux est souvent suivi par de l'obéissance.

"Sherlock !" Crié à travers une fenêtre. La petite pilule était immobile, dans les airs, près de la bouche de Sherlock, narguant John de son infime taille pourtant capable de prendre une vie. John connaissait Sherlock depuis seulement une journée, mais il n'hésita pas à appuyer sur la gâchette. Il avait besoin de Sherlock en vie, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir lui reprocher plus tard son idiotie.


	21. Theories

**XX. Theories**

"Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?" demanda John. Il tenta de prendre son ton le plus poli et désintéressé, mais comprit qu'il avait misérablement échoué quand Sherlock se retourna vers lui, soulevant ironiquement les sourcils.

"A propos de quoi exactement ?" dit tout de même Sherlock, par habitude. Il s'était écoulé seulement deux jours depuis que Lestrade lui avait révélé qu'il connaissait le passé de John, et Sherlock attendait que John aborde lui-même le sujet.

John esquiva la question de Sherlock avec un geste de la main. Sherlock hésitait à en parler - il voulait désespérément savoir s'il ne s'était pas trompé dans ses déductions. Cependant, il ne voulait pas forcer John à en discuter.

John sentit l'agitation de Sherlock et acquiesça pour l'encourager. Sherlock, assis sur le canapé les mains croisées, regarda John dans son fauteuil. "Et bien, j'ai vu ta cicatrice, donc je sais que tu as été touché par derrière. Je sais autant que toi que tu ne fuyais pas sous les coups de feu. À partir de la cicatrice, je peux aussi te dire que le coup venait d'en haut - je suppose que tu étais agenouillé pour t'occuper d'un patient quand tu as été touché."

John acquiesça de nouveau tout doucement, autant pour confirmer les théories de Sherlock que pour l'inciter à continuer. Sherlock ne se vanta pas de cette victoire. Cette partie de l'histoire était claire pour lui.

"La guerre te manque - Mycroft avait raison sur ce point." Les yeux de Sherlock fixèrent ceux de John pendant un moment - _Désolé. Ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup à moi non plus._"Tu aimes les situations à haut-risque. Tu n'as visiblement pas abandonné la guerre par choix, mais ce qui te manque de l'Afghanistan n'est pas un simple besoin d'action." Il se tut pour s'excuser. Les épaules de John étaient contractés mais son regard résigné.

_Tu as raison, bien entendu. Mais je sais que tu as besoin de le dire._

"Donc.. tu as perdu quelqu'un. Peut-être même la personne que tu essayais de sauver quand tu as été touché."

John acquiesça encore. "Oui." Sherlock ne dit pas "condoléances" ou "je compatis". Il regarda John pendant un instant, et John lui retourna son regard.

_Je suis désolé. Et je suis sûr que ce n'était pas de ta faute._

_Cela ne l'était pas._

Bien entendu, Sherlock et John n'avaient, encore une fois, pas besoin de mots.

"La façon avec laquelle Lestrade t'as regardé. Tu as eu une médaille, ou une récompense, ou un truc dans le genre," dit Sherlock, comprenant que John avait besoin de changer de sujet.

"Oui... Je... tu veux savoir?" demande John.

_OUI !_ Pensa Sherlock. "Seulement si tu veux m'en parler."

John hésita seulement pendant un instant, durant lequel Sherlock réalisa que peut-être il voulait - ou avait besoin - d'en parler à quelqu'un. Il se sentit curieusement touché par le fait que John l'ait choisi lui.

"En bref, j'essayais de faire un bandage à un soldat touché à l'abdomen quand la fusillade a commencé. Nous n'étions pas à couvert, et il ne se serait sans doute pas abrité de toute façon... Mais je ne pouvais pas..." _Le laisser._

_Bien sûr que tu ne pouvais pas. _John était vraiment incroyable.

"Alors... j'ai été touché, mais je continuais tout de même à traîner mon ami au loin, et... alors, j'ai pris mon fusil de sniper et j'en ai abattu cinq ou six."

Les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillèrent involontairement.

"Et puis, avant que je ne m'évanouisse, j'ai traîné quelques autres gars à l'abri... ils ont essayé de m'en empêcher, mais je croyais vraiment que j'allais mourir de toute façon. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils gaspillent du temps et des vivres pour un homme mort."

Sherlock garda le silence pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, il dit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. "Je suis vraiment content qu'ils ne t'aient pas écouté."

John sourit. "Je crois que moi aussi."


	22. Umbrella

**XXI. Umbrella** _(Parapluie)_

"Comment as-tu fais cela?" demanda John, tendant un objet bien connu pour lui montrer. Ils étaient dans un taxi en route pour chez eux après une affaire pour laquelle Mycroft les avait recrutés. Sherlock avait réussi, on ne sait comment, à dérober le parapluie de son frère aîné.

Sherlock eut un petit sourire en coin, son visage empreint d'un profond amusement. "Je suis un peu plus rapide que lui. Je lui ai piqué pendant que vous parliez au suspect."

"Tu veux dire à la témoin."

"Pourquoi, tu ne la soupçonnes pas ?"

"Pourquoi le devrais-je ?"

"À part parce qu'elle est barbouillée de mascara et n'a pas la moindre trace de larmes ?" _Franchement, John._

_Hey. Regarde moi cet air supérieur._ "Ce n'est pas un peu affligeant, de voler les affaires de ton frère comme ça ? Vous êtes des adultes quand même," dit John, en continuant à regarder par la fenêtre. Il savait cependant exactement qu'elle tête faisait Sherlock à ce moment. Il aurait pu la dessiner avec exactitude - les sourcils levés et la bouche tordue, prête à parler. Il n'appréciait pas d'être critiqué, mais il avait aussi réellement conscience de la nature de son comportement.

"Je suis affligé quand ça vient de Mycroft, vraiment." _C'est TOUT ce que JE t'accorderai, John. Ne pousse pas trop loin._

"Vous êtes tous les deux comme une bande de gamins de primaire se disputant des jouets dans le bac à sable."

Sherlock roula des yeux et reprit le parapluie à John pour le froisser entre ses mains. "C'est une de ses manies, ce parapluie. Soit il va dépenser de l'argent pour un nouveau et, bien sûr, il sait que je trouverais ça hilarant, soit il va nous rendre une visite juste pour récupérer celui-ci, ce qu'il considérerait comme une inutile perte de temps." _Dans tous les cas, je gagne._

John soupira profondément et regarda Sherlock en roulant les yeux pour ce qui lui semblait être la millionième fois depuis seulement une semaine. _Le problème n'est pas de gagner. Ce qui est plus que ridicule c'est que vous jouiez encore tous les deux à un tel jeu._

"Ne pas dis pas que toi et Harriet n'en avez jamais eu de pareil ?"

"Mais nous avons eu de _réels_ problèmes !" dit John, préférant ignorer que ses querelles avec Harry aient pu être aussi ridicule que celles de Mycroft et Sherlock.

"Et tu penses que nous n'en avons pas ?" _Je t'ai eu cette fois-ci. Tu sais que je ne te les raconterai pas, et je sais que tu vas passer ton temps à te le demander._

"Très bien, Sherlock. Parle-moi de ton enfance." _Je sais que tu ne le feras pas , abruti. Tu gagnes encore._

Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'appartement de Baker Street avant que Sherlock ait eu le temps de répondre. Il s'appuya sur le parapluie replié en se dirigeant vers la porte. Cela faisait vraiment une bonne canne.


	23. Violin

**XXII. Violin**

Quand Sherlock Holmes jouait du violon, cela avait deux conséquences très prévisibles et très différentes que John avait apprises à prévoir.

Il y avait le grincement ou le pincement des cordes de manière discordante. C'était une façon extrêmement précise de jauger son humeur - colère et frustration flottants dans l'air. Cela voulait dire - _Je n'arrive pas à penser ! La réponse existe, mais je ne la trouve nulle part. _

"Tu veux du thé ?" avait l'habitude de demander John dans ces occasions. Cela pouvait assez généralement traduire son soutien pour tout ce qui passait dans la tête de Sherlock, mais d'une manière plutôt floue car par aucun moyen il n'aurait été capable d'en comprendre toute l'étendue.

Il y avait trois réponses possibles à cette question.

"Oui." _Je ne suis pas assez égaré pour ne pas t'entendre, et je sens que la solution commence à venir. Pas de patchs de nicotine nécessaires._

"Non." _Je ne suis pas assez égaré pour ne pas t'entendre, mais je suis trop contrarié pour m'embêter avec des formalités comme du thé. Laisse-moi tranquille._

Silence. _Préoccupé. Je suis hors de contrôle._

John faisait du thé quoi qu'ai pu dire Sherlock, et revenait toujours en moins de dix minutes.

Si Sherlock ne pinçait pas les cordes au hasard, il s'employait à l'autre des deux possibilités : jouer de merveilleux morceaux.

John n'avait pas de réelles connaissances dans ce domaine, mais il était en constante admiration - comme si souvent avec Sherlock - devant le talent qu'il possédait.

Une des choses les plus révélatrices de leur amitié, était sa sélection de morceaux - John se souvenait très bien de ce que Sherlock avait dit à propos de sa suppression des informations inutiles, ce qui rendait ce que Sherlock jouait encore plus surprenant.

Il se souvenait des préférés de John. Il les jouait quand John était en colère ou stressé ou fatigué ou dans tout autre état que cela puisse être. À chaque fois, comprendre que Sherlock avait trouvé cette information utile suffisait à rétablir l'équilibre de l'univers.


	24. Worry

**XXIII. Worry** _(Inquiétude)_

Quand Sherlock rentra dans l'appartement silencieux, il ne s'inquiéta pas particulièrement. Après tout, John avait de nombreuses raisons d'être absent. Il pouvait être avec Sarah, ou encore au travail, ou même dîner avec Stamford ou avec un autre de ses anciens amis. C'était cependant inhabituel de trouver la cuisine vide de post-it et le téléphone sans aucun nouveau texto ni appel.

Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, mais quelque chose s'était produit depuis Moriarty et la piscine. Pas d'appels paniqués ou frénétiques - juste un texto, pour dire où ils allaient, à chaque fois. Savoir où était John et s'il allait bien lui évitait bien des crises de panique.

L'absence d'un quelconque texto était un peu inquiétante, mais Sherlock savait que son esprit paranoïaque imaginait dix fois pire que la réalité. Selon toute probabilité, John allait parfaitement bien. Malgré tout... Un court texto ne serait pas de trop.

_Où es-tu ?_

Il essaya de se distraire avec le chaton pendant 10 minutes, avant d'envoyer un autre texto.

_John. Où es-tu ?_

Bon, une telle inquiétude était sans doute disproportionnée, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que quelque chose n'aille pas. Encore deux minutes.

_Je commence à soupçonner un autre enlèvement. Rappelle-moi d'installer un traceur__ sur tes chaussures. Où es-tu ?_

Quatre textos et deux appels manqués plus tard, Sherlock faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement, attendant le moment où il franchirait la limite de la panique totale et appellerait Mycroft. Il avait juste décidé de s'activer pour trouver le nom de son frère dans ses contacts quand le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait retient son intention.

Un bruit de pas. _Ceux de John_. Sherlock les aurait reconnus n'importe où. Il s'assit et essaya de jouer l'indifférence, mais John rentra dans l'appartement en semblant plus fatigué que jamais, et lui-même se sentait exténué.

"Où étais-tu pour l'amour de Dieu ?"

John se retourna face à lui, semblant étonné par son ton irrité.

"Dehors avec Sarah. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Tu n'as pas... J'ai essayé de te joindre sept fois," grogna Sherlock, agacé de se rendre compte à quel point tout ceci était ridicule. John compris sans effort la véritable intention de cette phrase. _J'étais inquiet. Extrêmement inquiet. Et maintenant, je suis énervé._

"Désolé. Je suis vraiment... mon téléphone a lâché. J'aurais dû t'appeler."

Ils échangèrent un regard silencieux pendant quelques minutes, Sherlock remarquant l'expression sincèrement désolée de John, et John observant l'aspect sévère de Sherlock avec une certaine incompréhension.

"Tu aurais dû. D'après ce que je savais, tu aurais pu... C'est que, j'ai pensé que peut-être..."

"Moriarty ? Ouais. Je sais que c'était stupide. J'aurais du t'appeler."

Sherlock sourit sinistrement et se décala un peu sur le canapé, en signe d'invitation silencieuse. John s'approcha et s'assit près de lui, soupirant avec lassitude.

"Oui, tu aurais dû," dit Sherlock, son timbre de nouveau contrôlé et décontracté. _Mais tu es pardonné, comme toujours._


	25. XRays

**XXIV. X-Rays **_(Radiographies)_

John s'était cassé le bras de la manière la plus stupide qu'il soit. Il supposa que le lieu n'était pas trop mal choisi. Il était juste devant son boulot, sur le parking, quand son portable avait sonné.

_Je m'ennuie._ - SH

Il avait rédigé la moitié d'une réponse - _S'il te plaît, ne tire pas dans le mur. Je viens juste de quitter le t -_

Cela s'était produit avant qu'il ait pu finir le mot._ BAM ! _Et voilà comment le visiteur affolé d'un des patients était entré à toute bringue dans le parking sous-terrain et avait renversé le distrait Docteur Watson.

Quand il s'était réveillé sur un brancard dans le couloir, sa première pensée avait été de maudire sa décision récente de choisir Sherlock comme son numéro d'urgence. Ce sentiment se trouva complètement justifié dès que Sherlock arriva.

"Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?"

"Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que _moi_, j'ai fait quelque chose?"

"Aucune importance. Tu as été renversé par une voiture. Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas voir une voiture qui t'arrivais dessus ?"

"Comment as-tu su que c'était - oh, aucune importance. J'ai besoin d'une radio pour voir s'il est cassé."

Les sourcils de Sherlock s'étaient soulevés dans ce qui pourrait être pris pour de l'inquiétude. "Tu es médecin. Tu ne peux pas savoir s'il est cassé ?"

"Il est cassé. Mais ils doivent procéder à un examen."

"Hm. Le timing est mauvais, alors."

John fronça les sourcils, se passant des désagréments du langage parlé. _De quoi parles-tu ? Il ne se passe rien chez nous._

"Lestrade a appelé alors que j'étais dans le taxi pour venir ici. Un triple meurtre à moins de dix rues de l'appartement. Sherlock regarda sur le côté, loin de John, pendant un instant avec une expression particulière sur le visage que John interpréta comme 'culpabilité'. Cela pouvait être traduit comme un aveu d'avoir sérieusement envisagé de se rendre directement sur la scène du crime au lieu de s'arrêter à l'hôpital.

John soupira. "Vas-y alors. C'est juste un bras cassé."

La réponse vint si vite qu'elle surprit celui qui l'avait prononcée. "Ne sois pas ridicule."

"Sherlock, vas-y."

"Je -" Sherlock s'interrompit, paraissant en colère contre quelque chose. Tous les deux réalisèrent ce que c'était au même moment.

_Il ne veut pas y aller sans moi._

_Je ne veux pas y aller sans lui._

_C'est gentil._

_C'est plus qu'agaçant._

"Je vais rester."

"D'accord, si tu insistes."

Ils échangèrent un sourire et John s'aperçut que la douleur de son bras avait considérablement diminué. Peut-être qu'avoir choisi Sherlock comme numéro d'urgence avait été une bonne chose, après tout.


	26. Yard Work

**XXV. Yard Work**

Les trois victimes laissèrent Sherlock silencieux pendant un temps anormalement long. John avait discuté avec Lestrade et Donovan un peu plus loin que le lieu du crime à proprement parler, et quand il s'approcha, il trouva le détective consultant regardant intensément entre les trois corps. Sa concentration était telle, qu'il avait choisi d'ignorer le flot de plaintes et d'insultes que proférait Anderson, quelques mètres plus loin.

Si ce n'avait pas été un indice suffisamment évident pour indiquer que quelque chose n'allait pas, les victimes auraient fait le reste.

"Mon Dieu, Sherlock..."

"Je sais."

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Anderson semblait ne rien comprendre, comme toujours. Lestrade s'avança et John et Sherlock se retournèrent simultanément.

Sherlock avait souvent dix longueurs d'avance sur John dans leurs affaires, mais à ce moment, ils étaient exactement sur la même longueur d'onde.

"Quels sont leurs noms ?" Deux voix.

Lestrade les regarda d'un air étonné. "Vous voulez savoir leurs noms ?"

Sherlock estima que cette question ne nécessitait pas de réponse. Il secoua négligemment la main pour le faire comprendre et jeta un coup d'œil à John, ils avaient tous deux le visage grave.

"Vous paraissez un peu pâle, Sherlock. Vous voulez une chaise ?" demanda Lestrade.

"Les noms," trancha John.

Quand Lestrade eut finit par les trouver dans son dossier, il les lut à voix haute, d'un ton plus confus qu'autre chose.

"La vieille femme - c'est Mrs. Harrison. Et le grand gaillard, c'est Samuel Hargrove. L'homme blond s'appelle James Whitcom."

"Et les victimes sont-elles liées par quoi que ce soit ?" Demanda Sherlock.

"Non, pas de ce que nous pouvons en dire. Mais il doit bien y avoir une espèce de motif. Avez-vous -" Lestrade se tut au milieu de sa phrase, s'apercevant soudain que personne ne l'écoutait. John et Sherlock semblaient avoir une sorte de conversation silencieuse, qui pris fin quand il se retournèrent vers un Lestrade désorienté et parlèrent ensemble.

"Moriarty."

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous y fait penser ?"

Sherlock lança un rapide regard à John avec son habituel roulement d'yeux. _Il est tellement lent._ "L'apparence des victimes et les initiales de leurs noms coïncident avec celles de Mrs. Hudson, John et moi. C'est clairement un message de Moriarty."

Les membres de Scotland Yard observèrent les victimes avec un intérêt renouvelé.

"Pourquoi aurait-il choisi le Docteur Watson et Mrs Hudson, alors ?" demanda la voix nasillarde d'Anderson au milieu du silence tendu.

"Il essaye clairement de me toucher."

"Pourquoi serait-ce ces - "

"Anderson, pour une fois contentez-vous de vous taire," dit John. "Sherlock - peut-être devrions nous laisser tomber cette affaire."

Personne ne fut plus étonné que Sherlock Holmes lui-même quand il donna sa réponse.

"Cela vaut probablement mieux."


	27. Zombies

**XXVI. Zombies**

"Quel sorte d'affaire est-ce, cette fois ?" Demanda John en regardant avec une confusion compréhensible l'écran d'ordinateur par dessus l'épaule de Sherlock.

"Apparemment, le mort s'est réveillé," dit Sherlock d'une voix joyeuse.

John fit le tour du bureau et attendit que Sherlock le regarde pour froncer les sourcils. _C'est ridicule. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'y intéresses ? _

"Franchement, John. Tu ne suis pas. Ce qui est intéressant ce n'est pas l'inexistence de zombies dans Londres. Ce qui est est intéressant c'est pourquoi quelqu'un pense qu'il y en a."

"En d'autres termes, tu as pris cette affaire pour prouver à quel point l'être humain est détraqué."

"Vrai. Mais ce n'est pas tout."

"Évidemment. Puisque cela arrive même à te distraire de Moriarty."

Sherlock le regarda par-dessus l'écran de l'ordinateur, son regard soudain sérieux. "Ça, c'est plus qu'une simple affaire."

"Je suis au courant. Vas-tu - je veux dire, ce truc avec les corps..."

"C'était clairement une tentative pour me faire réagir. Si je le fais, alors je ne fais que prendre part à son jeu."

"D'accord..." dit doucement John, fixant intensément son colocataire. "Donc ta solution, c'est de ne rien faire."

"Je pense que c'est ce qui va le plus l'exaspérer, oui."

"Et nous _voulons_ exaspérer Moriarty?" dit John. _Cela me semble un peu dangereux, à moi._

"Pour le moment." Sherlock se tut, mordit ses lèvres en réfléchissant, puis continua. "Écoute, John - pouvons nous juste le laisser ? Pour le moment ? Il y a une jeune femme persuadée d'avoir vu une légion de morts se lever et se balader en face de chez elle."

"Infiniment plus intéressant, je suppose."

"Moins dangereux pour nous deux, en tout cas."

La question attendue pesait lourd dans la bouche de John, mais les mots étaient inutiles. _Depuis quand prends-tu en compte la notion de danger ?_

Sherlock posa son regard sur John, puis le détourna rapidement._ Depuis que Moriarty t'as couvert de bombes._

"Malgré tout ton génie, tu t'es sans doute trompé sur un point," dit John en s'installant sur le canapé et en ramassant Harriet.

"Lequel ?" La voix de Sherlock contenait une trace d'indignation.

"Ton introspection."

Sherlock soupira, éteint l'ordinateur et tourna son fauteuil en face de John. Presque inconsciemment, il se pencha en avant et repris le chaton des mains de John pour le caresser derrière les oreilles. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

John s'attendrit en remarquant le sourire sur le visage de Sherlock alors qu'Harriet avançait sa tête avec un petit miaulement de contentement.

"Tu es un _terrible_ sociopathe."

John ne put s'empêcher de rire à la moue que fit Sherlock en retirant prudemment le chaton de ses genoux pour le tendre à John. "Reprends ça."

"Nope."

* * *

><p><em>When a true meeting of the minds occurs, words become obsolete. <em>

_(Quand une véritable rencontre d'esprits à lieu, les mots deviennent inutiles.)_


End file.
